Reuniones nocturnas
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki] Yuzu se despierta en mitad de la noche, descubriendo que la cama de Rukia está vacía. Se oye su voz en el cuarto de al lado, junto a la de su hermano... ¡¿Qué estarán haciendo!


**REUNIONES NOCTURNAS**

Abrió un ojo perezosamente tan solo para darse cuenta de que se había despertado en mitad de la noche. Se quejó silenciosamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando encontrar el sueño que había perdido, pero escuchó unos sonidos que la despertaron por completo. Eran dos voces, hablando, riendo, siempre entre susurros, por eso no podía oír las palabras exactas. Pero lo que la despertó por completo no era aquello, sino los dueños de las voces, a los que había reconocido inmediatamente. ¡Eran su hermano y Rukia-ne-chan!

En un acto reflejo, dirigió su mirada a la tercera cama de la habitación que, como ya se imaginaba, estaba vacía. ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo su hermano y Rukia a esas horas de la noche?! Vale, la respuesta parecía demasiado obvia, pero aun así...

Miró a su hermana, que dormía tranquilamente en su cama. ¿Tendría que despertarla? No, a Karin no le inquietaba tanto como a ella la extraña relación de su hermano y su nueva inquilina, así que era mejor no despertarla; ya se lo contaría mañana.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se destapó completamente y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a la pared que tenía enfrente y pegó la oreja para escuchar mejor. Quería saber exactamente lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué haces tanto ruido? Si sigues así nos van a oír.- era la voz de su hermano, que parecía buscar una nueva pelea con su acompañante.

-¡Es culpa tuya!- Yuzu oyó como su hermano reía por lo bajo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero podrías ser un poco más discreta. -la pequeña oyó un golpe, pero no supo muy bien lo que había pasado.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corto¡idiota!

-¡¿A quién has llamado idiota?!-había levantado la voz, pero la volvió a bajar-. Y vístete de una vez.

-¡Oh¿Acaso voy demasiado provocativa para...?- en el momento en el que escucharon un sonido procedente de la habitación de al lado, se callaron. ¿Les habían oído?

¿Qué se vistiese¿Estaba desnuda¡¿Desnuda¡¿De verdad habían hecho lo que pensaba que habían hecho?! De la impresión, la pequeña casi se cayó al suelo, pero en el último momento se agarró de la cama de su hermana y se volvió a levantar.

Ahora habían parado de hablar. ¡La habían oído! De un salto se metió en su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, cerrando los ojos y aparentando estar dormida.

A los pocos minutos, oyó como la puerta se abría, pero no se atrevió a mirar. Seguramente sería ne-chan. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y se metía en la cama.

Yuzu no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel pensamiento. ¿Lo habían... Hecho¡No podía ser! A ella le gustaba mucho Rukia, la quería como si fuese su propia hermana, y sabía que su hermano también la apreciaba mucho, pero... ¿desde cuándo tenían ese tipo de relación? Ahora que recordaba... Hacía un par de meses, una noche se despertó -igual que en esos momentos-. Y encontró la cama vacía -que coincidencia-. Cuando le preguntó a Rukia que dónde había estado, se puso muy nerviosa, pero el final le dijo que había ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Creyó que su nerviosismo se debía a que era nueva en la casa, pero... ¿no sería que por aquel entonces ya estuviese con su hermano?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando despertó, aún podía sentir su perfume entre las sábanas, aquel dulce olor que le obligaba a sonreír tontamente y sin sentido. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, casi perfecta... Casi. Cuando escucharon aquello, temieron lo peor. Ichigo sabía que el ruido provenía de la habitación de sus hermanas, y había quedado con Rukia en que si notaba que alguna de ella estaba despierta, dijese algo para que el chico lo supiera. En su habitación, esperaba en silencio palabras que no llegaban. ¿Eso quería decir que no los habían descubierto? Aun así, no lo sabía seguro, puede que fingiesen estar dormidas.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado, no tenía más remedio que intentar ignorarlo; sólo le traería dolor de cabeza.

Se levantó, se vistió y salió se la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Rukia, a la que le dedicó una mirada llena de significado. Nada más. Ella le respondió negando con la cabeza. Así que no había averiguado nada... Suspiró y se fue hacia las escaleras, seguido de su compañera. Cuando ya estuvieron abajo, escucharon a las pequeñas Kurosaki hablar entre ellas.

-¡Tonterías!

-¡Baja la voz, Karin-chan! - Yuzu hablaba muy bajito, tanto que los dos jóvenes que intentaban escuchar su conversación apenas lograban captar más de dos o tres palabras-. Pero es verdad. ¡Sabes que yo no miento! Oni-chan y ne-chan estaban... ¡ya sabes!

-No puede ser... - su hermana estaba realmente asombrada. Sabía que lo que decía Yuzu tenía que ser real puesto que, como ya había dicho, ella no mentía. Pero aún no se lo creía... ¡Su hermano y Rukia! Ya se lo imaginaba, después de todo la relación que había entre ellos era, a simple vista, algo más que de amistad, pero de eso a saberlo con certeza...

Ambas niñas oyeron un golpe... Luego quejidos... Y al final insultos.

Cuando salieron de la cocina para ver que pasaba, se encontraron con algo... Algo atípico. Bien, en realidad no tanto, las situaciones cambiaban, pero las peleas entre ellos seguían siendo las mismas. Y esta situación era... Tan solo con decir que Kuchiki estaba tirada en el suelo, con Ichigo encima de ella, era más que suficiente. La muchacha intentaba apartar con sus brazos el cuerpo del chaval mientras le dedicaba unas "tiernas" palabras que no hacían más que enfurecer al pelirrojo. Este, por su parte, intentaba incorporarse sin apoyarse en la shinigami y así no hacerle daño, pero ella parecía no captar su amabilidad. Cuando por fin se levantaron, aún insultándose y refunfuñando, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, y que dos niñas los miraban con suspicacia.

Genial, simplemente genial. Justamente ellos, que había querido espiar la conversación, habían sido pillados in fraganti. ¿Por qué habían tenido que tropezar con ellos mismos?

Las dos pequeñas seguían mirándoles, Karin con una sonrisa en los labios, que a saber lo que espetaba pasando por su cabecita en esos momentos, porque esa no era una sonrisa de dicha y felicidad... Y Yuzu les miraba a los dos, primero a su hermano, luego a Rukia, de nuevo a su hermano... ¡¿Es que no pensaban decir nada?! Si tenían que decir algo, que lo soltasen y punto. Seguro que sería mejor que estar allí, en silencio, los cuatro parados sin saber cómo salir de esa. Pero tampoco tendrían que esperar mucho, ni hacer nada de paso.

-¡¡Niñas¡¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí paradas¿Os aburríais sin vuestro papi?

Al oírle, todos se giraron rápidamente, pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna. El padre se les quedó mirando, confuso. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a sus hijos? No pasaba nada, el animaría el ambiente.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que os pasa¡Vamos, hoy en un nuevo día, hay que vivir la vida en plena juventud!

Pasando completamente de aquel padre que se comportaba como si fuese el niño de la casa, se encaminaron hacia la cocina, y cada uno ocupó los lugares que les correspondían.

Cuando Ichigo ya estuvo sentado miró a sus hermanas, y luego a su padre, que seguía diciendo tonterías sin que nadie le prestara atención. Ambas niñas sonrieron, pues lo habían entendido perfectamente. Ni una palabra a Kurosaki Isshin.

Más tarde ya tendrían tiempo de averiguar más cosas, pues no se conformarían con eso ni por asomo.

* * *

Bien, aquí se acaba otro de mis one-shots. este no es uno de los mejores, pero se me ocurrió mientras estaba medio dormida en casa de una amiga... XD

Espero que por lo menos les haya gustado y, si no es molestia, pues podrían dejar un rewiew, que no cuesta nada... jejeje

Tambien dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron rewiews en las historias anteriores y, ahora que me he creado un profile, a ver si les respondo allí a sus comentarios. Espero que este sea mi resurgimeinto, porque ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin publicar nada

saludos


End file.
